Immortality Saga Part 4: Classico Eterno
by yumeneko
Summary: The snake is gone, romance is up, Hakkai's gone nuts and Doku's become... ghetto? What in heck are they doing? (SanzoXHakkai, OCXOC, a little bit of KouYao, GokuLirin & an unusual pairing)
1. Prolouge: La Eterno

Classico Eterno 

_By YumeNeko_

_Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to Minekura-sensei. Amida Toki and Uesugi Yuriko belong to Uesugi Yuriko (Murasaki_Honou). Quietus (a.k.a. Cho Hiro), Hoshizora Hibiemi and the Classico Eterno bar belong to yours truly, YumeNeko (more commonly known as the darker side of Hibi-chan…)_

_Warning: This is just an intro. Nothing here to affect the rest of the plot. Actually, this intro is just here to remind everyone of the Immortal Saga timeline and to tell everyone that there's a new bar in town… Hehehe._

---

Prologue: Sbarra Di L'Immortals 

"Do you ever get tired of this?" Sanzo sighed as he watched the immortal elders rob the killed demons of money and valuables. Hakkai was watching their backs in case anything unfortunate would happen.

This was the twenty-third year of darkness. Demons, vampires and all sorts of creatures roamed along the streets freely, enjoying the banquet put before them. Mortals reduced to little food for any race of darkness, crime became a lifestyle. Fortunately, the task of the Council Of Immortals was to destroy the race of darkness and bring forth the light. But for the meantime, they laid low and played the role of common demon hunters.

The immortal elders Sanzo questioned weren't exactly elders if you'd look at their faces. But according to how long they've been immortal, it was reasonable that they were the immortal elders. On Sanzo's right was Hakkai's twin, Quietus. That wasn't his actual name, of course. His real name was Cho Hiro before he descended into the underworld to become a reaper. He was a twisted fellow who had two minds in one body. One was the Cho Hiro (which indeed, resembled Hakkai. The only difference was that Hiro was a lot more sentimental compared to his brother.) before being tainted and the other was Quietus, the grim reaper who has a considerably large ego (and a large amount of self-confidence it was…). The second elder was beside Quietus. A little girl about the age of thirteen with cheery brown eyes and plump cheeks, Hibiemi Hoshizora was incredibly underestimated. Fortunately, she wasn't as screwed up as her brother was. But on the other hand, she was death-obsessed and childish in a sense that she was far too cheery for her real age (which was surprisingly, twenty-four). And yes, surprisingly, both of the elders were Hakkai's siblings in different lives. 

Anyway, going back to the story, Quietus sighed as he fished out all the money from the wallet of a demon he had just killed, "Ho-hum… I guess we are getting tired, are we, Hibi-chan?"

Hibiemi looked up when her older brother questioned her. She was in the middle of counting all the money inside the wallet of the demon she had killed, "Hm? I guess so… Ah! Three thousand yen… We are wonderfully lucky tonight, aren't we minna?"

Sanzo sighed and looked at Hakkai who was dozing off. Tapping his lover on the shoulder, Hakkai woke up without a sound and faced the two elders.

"Why don't we think of an alternate way to reap some money?" Hakkai suggested. The younger elder tapped her chin and smiled.

"An alternate way… Sounds interesting… Wai! Let's call for a council meeting…" Hibiemi disappeared into the night wind. The rest of the immortals followed suit, not forgetting their spoils from the kill.

"So… Would you like to open a bar or a coffee house?" The young immortal grinned as everyone settled down into the peach plush seats of the dining room. The room was a sweet shade of peach and forest green. Of course, this being Hoshizora Manor, a richly done chandelier hung from the ceiling. 

"A bar sounds interesting…" Hakkai smiled.

"Hmm… But I don't think getting people drunk would be a good job…" Quietus sighed.

Sanzo didn't say or do anything except listen to the discussion between the three brunette siblings debate on whether to make a bar or a coffee house.

"Then let's mix everything!" Hibiemi snapped her fingers together as she finally captured an idea, "We can serve all sorts of drink and sophisticated food, give the audience entertainment and keep it as classy as we are! All we need to do is just create a five-star classy art bar!"

Everyone gave the elder strange glances.

  
"What I mean is that we can create a five-star bar, set up a stage and entertain the people with our arts!" Hibiemi explained, "I'm a pianist and soprano, Qui-niichan's a violinist and actor, Hakkai-niichan's another actor and so is Sanzo-san. And I do believe Sanzo-san does have a good voice, does he not?" 

Quietus laughed as he imagined Sanzo belting out in tenor in front of a whole crowd of sophisticated people. His laughter was matched with the whap of the harisen.

"Well… I do know how to play the flute…" Hakkai smiled, "Would you like me to do away with a sample?"

Quietus smiled and looked at his younger sister. Enthusiastic with the prospect of another talent, she giddily asked Hakkai to play a sample. Hakkai dashed off into his room and came back soon after with his old flute. After a bit of tuning, he softly played a sunny tune. After his performance, the three immortals applauded and cheered.

"Ah! It's fantastic!" Quietus smiled as he reminisced his days as a mortal. His original family were all musicians with the same instruments so it meant so much to him that Hibiemi learnt the piano and Hakkai was found to have known how to play the flute.

"Well then, is that all settled?" Hibiemi asked the rest of the council, her brown eyes glittering with rapture.

"What do we name the damn bar anyway?" Sanzo finally spoke.

"Hmm… We do classic art…" Quietus tapped his chin.

"And I'm sure our bar will last eternity!" Hibiemi nodded cheerfully.

"Classic and Eternal… Classico Eterno in Italian…" Hakkai tried to stitch the two words together.

"EXACTLY!!" Both Quietus and Hibiemi reacted with obvious cheer.

"Classico Eterno!" Hibiemi slipped into her dream world full of nice shiny gold, gold, gold, "What a wonderful name!"

Think of all the pretty gold…


	2. Chapter 1: Vampire?

**Chapter 1: Giorno Che Apre**

"Wai!!" Hibiemi cheered as she stepped into Classico Eterno for the first time, "I'm certain tonight will be an ultimate success!"

"Hm? What are we going to do tonight, anyway?" Hakkai asked Sanzo.

"Perform… I guess… Perhaps just a showcase of talents tonight…" Quietus shrugged his shoulders.

But something brewed in Hibiemi's mind.

"Impromptu comedy." Hibiemi looked at the three immortals as if they were mere mortals.

"Impromptu…" Quietus gulped.

"Comedy?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?" Hibiemi swiveled her head to Sanzo, "Just make up something onstage tonight… By the way, Hakkai, I've hired your two apartment buddies to take care of the bartending job. Thank me that I'm giving them high wages…"

"Wow… This is the boss…" Quietus grumbled in mock admiration.

And so the day went wonderfully, people coming in for the drinks at first but as they heard of the onstage events at nighttime, the immortals were certain that more customers would be pouring in at night.

Night came. Quietus sat in the orchestra pit tuning his violin. Hibiemi sat in the corner opposite reading her manga upside down. Hakkai and Sanzo were lounging around near the stage talking. They all warmed themselves up for their first act, the Impromptu Comedy.

"Ah! One minute 'till show time, minna!" Hibiemi smiled as she made her way to backstage from the orchestra pit. Sanzo and Hakkai followed and soon after tuning, Quietus finally went backstage to prepare for the show.

The curtain rose.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Hibiemi announced to the audience, "Welcome to Classico Eterno! May I now present to you our impromptu comedy, the Errors Of The Erring!" The audience applauded the proud introduction. The lights faded out and when they came on, Quietus came onstage with his fiddle playing a little drunken song. The audience laughed at how stupid the fiddler acted and as the laughter started to subside, Quietus was hit by a thrown harisen.

"WHAT IN HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" The reaper complained in the direction the harisen came from. Sanzo came onstage and threw a blueberry pie at the reaper's face.

"Oishii desu ka, aniki?" Hakkai came from the other wing and tasted the blueberry sauce oozing from where the pie hit Quietus. Quietus licked at the sauce dripping from the tip of his nose.

"It could have been tastier if it wasn't hitting me."

"I made the pie myself…" Sanzo grumbled.

"You?" Hakkai and Quietus raised their brows.

"Yes me." Sanzo replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Then who stole the cookies from the cookie jar? Sanzo stole the cookies from the cookie jar!" Hibiemi came onstage chanting the rhyme.

"Who me?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes you!" Quietus laughed.

"Not me!" Sanzo growled.

"Then who?" Hakkai played along as Sanzo chanted the next line.

"Qui stole the cookies from the cookie jar!"

"Who me?" Quietus asked again.

"Yes you!" Hibiemi continued the game.

"Not me!" Quietus laughed.

"Then who?" Sanzo threatened.

"Hakkai stole the cookies from the cookie jar!"

"No. I didn't. I hate chocolate chip." Hakkai blankly said.

Out of the audience, Hibiemi sensed a demonic energy coming from someone in the back. It was a pale lady with light purple hair and lavender eyes.

_A vampire… _Hibiemi noted to herself before continuing the comedy. She took a deep breath and whacked all three of them with a fish.

"What was that for?" Hakkai wondered.

"Nothing…" Hibiemi said in a singsong voice before retreating to the backstage. Curiosity got hold of her as she made her way to the table where the vampire sat.

The act continued with more senseless humor.

"A funny establishment you've set up here, Hoshizora-san…" The vampire said as Hibiemi slipped into a vacant chair.

"Heh… Just another way to make money besides killing demons and the undead without pause." Hibiemi sighed as a glass of red wine was served before her, "Nice to see you here, Yuri-san."

"Nice to see that you can still remember the name of a vampire ancestor who you've tried to hunt down three years ago." Yuri laughed with a hushed vampire voice, "You were a foolish little immortal… You should have been growing up, not stuck in a child's body."

"I like this body…" Hibiemi laughed, her smile making her look a lot more impish, "I never wanted to grow up…"

"But you are supposed to be in your twenties now, right?" Yuri asked.

Hibiemi recalled her real age, "Twenty… four."

"Hey, Hoshizora-san…" Yuri began.

"Drop the formalities, Yuri-san." Hibiemi smiled childishly, "I am a child, anyway…"

"A child immortal. Just as enigmatic as a child vampire." Yuri smiled, "You've been quite naïve to our cause. We are on your side. We desire to get rid of the evil vampires in this age of darkness. Anyway, would you like to go on a trip to Europe with me?"

"Ah… Travel… But what about the others?" Hibiemi asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"They'll be fine. I believe those three have the capacity to take care of themselves quite well." Yuri said, analyzing them using her vampiric skills.

"But I guess we may have an extra guest coming in…" Hibiemi laughed, "I just hope they don't play around with my cash."

"Hopefully they won't…" Gojyo had entered the picture with a bottle of wine in his hands, "They'll be spending their own money on good liquor. Hibi, may I borrow some dough?"

"I know you're not going to pay me, Sha Gojyo… But who cares?" Hibiemi handed a thin wad of bills to Gojyo.

"You are the greatest, boss…" Gojyo laughed as he left the bottle of wine on the table and took off with the wad of bills.

"Well then, I guess I will be going with you, Yuri-san." Hibiemi gleefully smiled.

"Then I'll see you in front of Maison De Hoshizora first thing in the morning tomorrow." Yuri smiled.

The act was finished with a drunken limerick Sanzo had made up after being challenged to drink the strongest liquor in the house. Applause came like heavy rain. The Classico was an instant hit. 


	3. Chapter 2: Leeeeeaving on a Jet Plane!

Chapter 2: Aspettato Visitatore 

"Ah!! Hibi-chan! Where are you going?" Quietus chased after his sister as she walked briskly towards the front doors of the manor carrying one bag in each hand.

"Around Europe." Hibiemi said nonchalantly. She dropped one of her bags for a while and picked it up again.

"When will you be back?" Quietus asked his sister again as Hibiemi paused by putting the bags on the floor.

"I dunno… An unexpected day, I guess." Hibiemi smiled as she picked up her bags with telekinesis and rushed out of the house, "Anyway, I won't forget to send you two something on your birthday next week…"

"That's a relief." Hakkai smiled cheerfully.

"Considering it's Hibi choosing the present, it is not a relief for so long…" Sanzo grumbled as he sipped his coffee.

"Anyway, I hope you don't trespass into my room…" Hibiemi admonished the older immortals, "I have placed a restriction wind spell there. Au revoir, minna!" 

"Bye-bye!" Quietus and Hakkai waved in unison, bidding their youngest sibling farewell.

Hibiemi met the vampire outside the gates of her manor. Yuri was ready to go as well.

"First stop, Paris and the Theatre Of Vampires!"

Meanwhile, the three men were celebrating their liberty… Strangely. Hakkai and Quietus smiled as they poured themselves big glasses of booze and drank them up immediately. 

"Na, Sanzo… You should try doing that…" Hakkai smiled after he gulped down his share of booze.

"It's wonderful…" Quietus sighed as he plopped down on one of the lavender sofas in the manor, "Well then, what to do today?"

"Rehearsals, rehearsals, rehearsals…" Sanzo mumbled as he unfolded his newspaper and began to read it.

"Anyway, I'll be going off to the Classico…" Quietus said as he summoned his violin from across the room, "I need to rehearse for tonight's performance." 

The Classico was bare when Quietus entered. Obviously, it was closed during the daytime that was their usual time to rehearse. The reaper got onstage and tuned his violin. After some moments of tuning, he took a deep breath and rehearsed a slow, gentle rhapsody on the violin.

"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi." The reaper heard a familiar voice cheering sarcastically from a table in the bar. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar blonde with cobalt blue eyes.

"Amida Toki…" Quietus smiled as he stopped playing his violin, "How wonderful to see you again. What brings you here?"

"Let's just say I've got nowhere else to go to. The world is a boring place when you're traveling alone." Toki smirked as he summoned a bottle of white wine from the bartending area. Quietus floated down to where Toki was staying and summoned two wine glasses.

"You're right about that, Toki-san." Quietus laughed as he poured the wine into both glasses, "So, what were you doing this past year?"

"Hunting demons. It's obvious." Toki said as he took a sip of his wine, "You?"

"Hunting demons. Don't all immortals do that?" Quietus laughed, "But I've just changed my occupation. I'm a performer here at the Classico."

"Interesting." Toki said as he looked at Quietus' face. The immortal before him was an exact replica of Hakkai; the only thing that differed was their personalities. Although both brothers were gentle, Quietus was a lot more sentimental; he also had a dark side that was clever and aggressive. Pretty much like a wolf in sheep's clothing, "Can you tell me what act you'd be putting up tonight?"

"It'll just be a simple night of music. I'll be playing my violin, aniki's playing his flute and Sanzo might be performing some tenor pieces he found in the library with aniki's help. Mind you, those two can really bring down the house." Quietus laughed as he told Toki what they would be performing that night.

"Well then, I'll be watching." Toki said as he finished his second glass of wine and began to walk out of the bar but before he could reach the doors, he felt Quietus touch his shoulder.

"I'm so happy I saw you again…" Quietus whispered, unsure if Toki would hear it, "I'll see you later, Toki-san…"

In the late afternoon, Quietus had returned to the Manor.

"Tadaima, Aniki, Sanzo-san!" He called out. No one answered, "Ah… Those two must have been going out again." Quietus walked around the Manor. It was empty. No one was there except himself.

"Ah… Alone as I've always meant to be… I'm so jealous of you, Hakkai…" He leaned against the wall of his room. The red hues of the sunset clashed with the deep azure of Quietus' room, giving the room a royal violet hue. Just a few more hours and he'd have to open up the bar.

_I wish I could earn all the courage to say how I feel towards Toki… _Quietus thought as he looked out the window. He heard the sound of a car pulling up the driveway. It was Hakkai and Sanzo.

"Tadaima, aniki!" Hakkai called out as he entered the sunset-filled lobby of the manor.

"Okaeri nasai!" Quietus replied from the second floor, "Have you opened the bar yet?"

"Gojyo has." Sanzo said, "We'll have to head over there after dinner for the performance."

Quietus and Hakkai nodded in understanding and went off to prepare dinner.

The bar was packed with people ready to watch the performance. The three immortals got into their suits and got ready to present their acts. Goku got onstage and cleared his throat discreetly before announcing what would be showcased that night.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The golden-eyed boy began, "Classico Eterno is proud to present tonight's special act! Classico Eterno's star musicians, Cho Hiro on violin, Cho Hakkai on flute and Genjo Sanzo as tenor!" The audience broke into applause as the three got up onstage and began their rendition of a wordless song Hibiemi wrote after her brother had died ten years ago. The song was eerily haunting, capturing the pain of death in full force. Finally, the song came to an end with the haunting violin solo. The audience applauded. Most of them left speechless by the haunting music. Quietus exited. It was time for Sanzo and Hakkai's duets. The two worked perfectly. The flute shaping the smooth tenor voice of Sanzo as it rang in the bar. 

The audience gave standing ovations. Hakkai and Sanzo took their bows and exited the stage. When they were certain no one could see them, they shared a long passionate kiss.

"Sanzo… You were brilliant…" Hakkai beamed at his lover who caressed his face.

"So were you, my love…" Sanzo said as he kissed Hakkai a second time before shedding off his suit and putting on his clothing for a night out on the town with Hakkai, "Were would you like to go tonight?"

"There's a carnival open on the outskirts of the city. Would you like to go there?"

"Anywhere with you, Hakkai…"

The two left through the backdoor of Classico Eterno. Quietus watched them as they left. He smiled and went in the opposite direction. Toki was leaning on the wall of the bar in the narrow alley. Quietus took no notice of him.

"Oi, Quietus."

"Hm?" Quietus turned to see Toki following him.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me again."

"I am… But I don't want to feel like that right now."

"Is it because of them?" Toki questioned. Quietus didn't answer. He just continued to walk in the direction of the manor, not minding whether Toki followed him or not.

_Yes, Toki. It's because of them… It's because of the feeling known as 'jealousy'. I am jealous of the both of them. Please don't try to stay with me. I know you don't feel the way I feel for you. _Quietus' thoughts raced through his head as he finally reached the manor. He looked behind him. Toki was still there.

"Why do you follow me?" Quietus broke the silence between them.

"You didn't answer my question." Toki began, "Is it because of them?"

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I'd say… I'm jealous of them, too." Toki said, his arms folded upon his chest, "Onii-sama gets Hakkai all the time."

"Well then, I'd say that aniki gets Sanzo all the time as well. They're the perfect couple." Quietus smiled, his remark sounding amusing to the ears, "Goodbye, Toki-san. I'll see you again some other day…"

"Goodbye."   


	4. Chapter 3: Let The Schemes Begin!

Chapter 3: Sessione 

_A/N: Oooooo… Hakkai, that sneaky fellow… Ooops. Sowwie for the OOC-ness running around. Sanzo and Hakkai are both slowly becoming foxes. And clever foxes they are…_

"Hm…" Hakkai looked up from his music scores. His flute was about to be played when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the chestnut doors of the manor and looked at who stood there. It was Toki.

"Ohayou, Toki-san." Hakkai politely smiled as he put his flute upon the top of the grand piano in the lobby. The blue-eyed blonde plopped down on one of the lavender sofas of the lobby and drew out his dagger. He looked at the blade in a bored manner and sighed.

"I want to spar." Toki sighed as he did tricks with his weapon. Tossing it into the air and catching it by the blade without any flaw, "Would you spar with me, Hakkai-san?"

"Gomenasai, Toki-san…" Hakkai said apologetically as he took his flute with him, "I have to practice my pieces. Why don't you look at the training area? I bet one of the others may be willing to spar."

---

"En garde!" Quietus attacked as he sparred with Sanzo. The two were in a furious sparring match. Quietus quick with the rapier and Sanzo trying to beat the immortal elder with the same weapon. Unfortunately, the blonde monk wasn't as adept with swords as his opponent and with a few quick twists of the reaper's blade Sanzo fell. Quietus smiled as he pointed the tip of the rapier at Sanzo's face.

"You aren't doing well, Sanzo-san…"

"Hmph… It's not my sport…" Sanzo growled at the elder dressed in his most elegant fencing attire. His black vest without crease, the gray undershirt without sign of moisture.

"I demand a rematch!" Sanzo challenge Quietus.

"Oh… You never give up, do you, Genjo Sanzo?" Quietus sighed as he got back to the starting position. But before either immortal could make a move, they both spotted Toki leaning on the shoji doors of the training room.

"Oh, Toki-san," Quietus bowed politely. Sanzo nodded to acknowledge his brother's presence and teleported away leaving the two alone. 

"I challenge you, Quietus-san!" Toki said as he drew out his dagger. Quietus smiled as he accepted, his body poised like a proper fencer. The reaper's eyes scanned the body of his opponent. Same build as his brother. Quite wonderful, indeed. If his style is cruel, he would be a very easy opponent.

Toki analyzed the reaper. His body shown no sign of weakness. His stance was only to belittle his opponent and it had no effect on Toki.

"That peacock stance of yours makes me want to puke…" Toki smirked, trying to provoke his opponent. But Quietus wasn't hurt by the remark.

"I've heard your brother say that every time he spars with me." Quietus smiled calmly as he gracefully executed the first move. Fortunately, Toki blocked it well. Pushing the reaper away, he made his move. Quietus stepped aside and watched Toki crash into the wall of the training room. He got back into his fencing stance and faced Toki. The blonde was breathing heavily, his blue eyes glittering with fighting spirit. Evident on his sleeve was a little tear made by the sleeve's brush with Quietus' rapier.

"Ah… This is getting interesting…" Toki smirked as he plotted to do some payback for the torn sleeve.

Meanwhile, in the Classico, Sanzo and Hakkai sat down drinking cold beverages in the eerie quiet. There was no one in the bar in the mornings as always. This was the time for morning rehearsals. 

"So, why didn't you decide to stay and watch those two spar?" Hakkai asked Sanzo as he sipped the beverage, savoring its cool effect on his parched tongue. 

"Toki's more than a match for that damned brother of yours," Sanzo said, "I wouldn't be surprised if I'd walk into the training room and see those two in heated battle."

"But they don't hate each other, do they?" Hakkai curiously asked. Sanzo shrugged his shoulders and looked at his reflection in the mirror decked in the same fencing attire he wore during his duel with the immortal elder. The deep purple of the vest bringing out the color in his eyes.

"Let's go rehearse for tonight…"

The battle in the training room started to become fierce. Loud battlecries and the metallic sound of steel against steel rang throughout the house.

The two sparrers finally became exhausted. Toki's shirt was almost completely tattered, his skin gleaming with sweat underneath. Quietus, on the other hand, was in better shape although his calm appearance had been turned unruly and his vest and undershirt had prominent gashes although few.

Both were breathing heavily, their bodies exhausted from the heavy sparring.

"I'm lucky to find an opponent like you…" Quietus said as he caught his breath, "I could easily beat Sanzo up. Hakkai can beat me up any day and Hibi-chan's too easy if you memorize all her tactics. But you're something. You're unpredictable…"

But the most unpredictable event was yet to happen. The reaper's upper garments began to stain red from a gash on the chest.

"Shit!" Toki cursed as Quietus stumbled, "I knew I hit something tougher than cotton back then!" The blonde scooped up Quietus in his arms and teleported away.

Time seemed to stop for Quietus as he laid his head upon Toki's chest. His desire for this burned brighter than his former infatuation with Sanzo. He felt Toki's cold hand entwined with his own and somehow, he wished this wasn't a dream…

Unfortunately, it was.

Toki watched the unconscious immortal on the blue-sheeted bed. Being in a hurry when Quietus fainted, he teleported to his room. Fortunately, thanks to Quietus' medicinal know-how, it was easy to find bandages in his drawers and treat the wound. He was supposed to have left when he was done treating the wound but something held him there. He looked into the immortal's face, a perfect replica of Hakkai. Those two were truly twins. Somehow, he wanted to treat the twin as if he was his Hakkai. His Hakkai? That was stupid. He knew that Hakkai already belonged to Sanzo and that Quietus could never match his own brother.

But… Why can't he take the risk and try?

Hakkai finished his duet with Sanzo onstage. He played the flute as Sanzo sang "Music Of The Night" with his clear tenor voice. Sanzo looked proud. The rehearsal was splendid.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai began as he cleaned his flute, "Why don't we check on those two? I'm kinda worried about them."

Sanzo nodded and walked out of the bar arm-in-arm with Hakkai.

Cold…

That was the first thing that came into Quietus' mind as he awoke from his unconsciousness. His hand drifted to his chest and felt nothing covering it. Moving his hand upwards, he expected to find a gash, but instead, he felt soft bandages. So there he lay on his bed, his torn shirt and vest folded upon his desk and Toki sat in front of him, gazing at the brunette's half-naked form on the bed. The reaper blushed as he turned around, his back turned to the blonde watching over him.

"Qui…" Toki said roughly as his cold hand touched Quietus' equally cold shoulder.

"Doushite, Toki-san?" Quietus softly asked as he hid his desire.

Toki's hand drifted until it met Quietus' own.

"Why did you treat my wounds, Toki-san?" Quietus asked again. At the sound of that question, Toki tried to turn away, but Quietus had his hand clasped tightly around his, "Matte, Toki-san!" Toki stopped in his tracks and looked at the immortal behind him. His emerald eyes were shining with a plot in mind, "My brother and I are having our birthdays next week and I want to plan with you on something for my dear brother…" He began to whisper in Toki's ear.

But unfortunately, Sanzo peeked into Quietus' room silently at that moment. He looked at Toki's hand clasped tightly by Quietus and Toki's head bent down close to Quietus' own. Surprised, he quietly closed the door and whispered his findings to Hakkai who giggled quietly in prospect of a plan for a birthday gift to his brother.       


	5. Chapter 4: Hakkai's lost it!

Chapter 4: Palcoscenico Del Dolore 

A/N: Argh!! Toki+Qui up in this chapter! Don't look at me… It's Hakkai's fault… He picked the play!! (Qui: Yeah, and you didn't direct this…) Ah! To heck with that… Just enjoy the sap. Don't worry, Sanzo and Hakkai get their turn somewhere around chapter 5 and 7 onwards.

_                Dear Diary,_

_                I've just thought of something I can do to bring those two together… This is perfect for our little plot… I know it's not like me to laugh like this, but for the meantime, let me vent out what I wanna say… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_                ~Hakkai_

The next day, Toki awoke in the guest room. There was nothing intimate that was shared between him and Quietus. The only thing shared between them was a scheme to surprise Hakkai on his birthday.

"Breakfast is served!" Hakkai's voice rang from the lobby. Soon, all of the immortals in the manor had either walked down the stairs or teleported to the dining room. The lavish room was filled with the scent of freshly made pancakes and warmed jams and croissants sent from France.

"To the Astra council of Immortals, with love, your elder, from France, Hoshizora Hibiemi." The label of the package from France read. At the bottom of the package was a note and it read, "Don't you ever think about trespassing into my room!"

"Mou!" Quietus sighed as he plopped down beside his brother who looked over Sanzo's shoulder at the note from Hibiemi he was reading, "You've outdone yourself today, aniki…"

"Ah… How ironic…" Sanzo grumbled as he finished reading the note, "First she says, 'With love' then the note threatens us. I bet she really doesn't care about us at all…"

"Maa, maa, Sanzo… She's just a child… It's normal for her to be protective of her own property…" Hakkai timidly said to his lover.

"Protective? I believe she's just being the snake that she always is. First she's all sweet-looking and timid, but at the bottom of it is a tubful of venom ready to be squirted on your face." Sanzo said, annoyed with the constant snake-like behavior his elder possessed, "Her snakiness even reaches us here…"

"Anyway, since our birthday comes next week, then why don't I do my best dishes today?" Hakkai smiled as he piled his plate with three pancakes and two croissants. Sanzo only focused on the pancakes, suspicious of whatever is in the croissants and jams. Quietus ate the same items his brother ate and Toki just went for whatever was on his mind. Two pancakes and three croissants. Pass the strawberry jam, please.

"So, what's our agenda for today, Sanzo-san?" Quietus asked the purple-eyed blonde sitting beside Toki.

"The usual day at the Classico." Sanzo yawned, "Oi, Toki, if you're gonna stay here for the meantime, you'd better help out with the performances."

"I'd rather bartend…" Toki scowled as he spread the jam over his pancakes. Quietus asked for the blueberry jam as Toki screwed the lid back on the strawberry jam he had just used.

"Actually, we were supposed to do a romantic skit three days from now." Hakkai tapped his chin, "Ah… I've worked for a whole week on this skit. Not to worry, it's quite easy to memorize. Anyway, let me tell you all about the skit…

"The story is about a man named Setsuna who is madly infatuated with another man named Tatsumi. Unfortunately, Setsuna already had a male lover named Midori. But anyway, Setsuna continues to hound the man. Midori, being forever faithful, follows Setsuna wherever he goes. Setsuna doesn't mind him. Unfortunately again, Tatsumi has a lover named Shigure who tries to get rid of Setsuna. They duel and before Shigure gives Setsuna the deathblow, Midori intervenes and gets killed instead. In sorrow, Setsuna hears his lover's last words and kisses him tenderly before killing himself."

"Ah… The plot sounds so tragic…" Quietus sighed, "So, aniki, who's playing who?"

"Toki's playing Setsuna," Sanzo began.

"I didn't ask you…" Quietus sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, I told Sanzo to decide who's playing who this time around…" Hakkai smiled at his twin.

Sanzo cleared his throat and continued, "I'll be playing Shigure. Hakkai's playing Tatsumi."

"And I'm… Midori?" Quietus gulped as he realized.

"Yes you." Hakkai and Sanzo said in unison. Toki almost choked on his food and Quietus nearly fell of his chair in shock.

"Why do I get to play the lead?" Toki asked the two with a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's the easiest role in the story," Hakkai began, "Setsuna only has a few lines and one dramatic scene. Sanzo and I get all the love scenes. Fortunately, you only have one. Anyway, let's get to rehearsal! We've only got three days 'till the big night!"

"But what about the other acts?" Quietus asked his twin.

"Don't worry, Sanzo has already hired a few mortals to act while we're busy." Hakkai smiled as if nothing was wrong.

The two immortals sweatdropped at Hakkai's nonchalant behavior.

So rehearsals began. The four slowly worked on their lines until perfection on the first day and on the second day, they worked on the first part of the skit which was mainly composed of Setsuna's pledge of love unheard by Tatsumi, Midori's silent pledge of loyalty and a pledge of undying love Shigure says to Tatsumi which was abruptly followed by a passionate kissing scene.

The third day was everyone's problem…

"I can't do this!!" Toki complained as Sanzo announced that they were going to rehearse Shigure's face-off with Setsuna, "I definitely can't kiss Quietus!"

"Toki!?" Hakkai and Sanzo whined as the blonde-haired immortal began to walk away from the bar but before he could reach the doors, he felt a weak ball of ki hit the back of his head. As he turned around to see who was creating it, another one hit his face.

"If you're really as strong as I say you were, you'd finish the play, Amida Toki…" Hakkai smiled cheerfully as another ball of ki materialized in his hand, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Too bad, you don't have the guts to hurt me…"

"Hakkai, you're one bad demon…" Sanzo muttered under his breath.

"I know how to get my way…" Hakkai muttered back cheerfully.

"I challenge you to finish the play, Amida Toki! If you don't finish it, then you'll have to pay for dinner tonight!"

"You're on!" Toki said with a determined look on his face. Quietus had a blank expression after hearing how harsh his brother can get.

Finally, night washed over the town. Classico Eterno was opened and like all days with a huge performance, it was a full house.

"Shit… There are so many people tonight…" Toki cursed.

"There always are…" He spun around to see Quietus in the white and gray robes of Midori. His gentle features were further softened by the make-up on his face. The mark of the immortal was perfectly concealed. Hakkai appeared beside his twin wearing the midnight blue robes of Tatsumi topped with a powder blue haori. His face was made-up in the same way with the mark of the immortal also concealed.

"Toki, you'd better put on your costume now." Hakkai admonished the blue-eyed immortal, "You'll be entering after the intro as rehearsed."

"Aa…" Toki nodded as he put on the fiery gi and hakama of his character. The curtains went up and the audience had gone into applause, Hakkai had appeared onstage as Tatsumi, delivering the introduction of the play.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our story tonight is a story of love in a way uncommon to most of us. It is a story of men adoring men but as you look beneath the surface, you will see that it is, after all, a classic love story… I present to you, Green Fields!"

And so the play began. All was going well. Setsuna hounded Tatsumi and gave his unheard pledge of love. Midori watched the infatuated Setsuna and sang to the crowd his pledge of loyalty, which he knew that Setsuna could never hear. And as Toki and Quietus went offstage, the love scene between Shigure and Tatsumi commenced.

"I will stay here, protect you and love you. My love will never die, my sweet Tatsumi, for I will be the fool who forever follows the radiant moon in the sky and that is you, my love, my love…" Sanzo said as he played his role.

"Shigure! Sweet Shigure who is my sun in the sky… Love me forever as you have pledged. Take me in your arms and let us be bonded forever. Never to be torn apart for I am yours, my Shigure." Hakkai said passionately as he embraced his lover and felt Sanzo's breath nearing his, "Keep me close to thee forever, Shigure…" And the distance was finally sealed. The audience was struck with awe at the passion that was alive on the stage. Many open-minded people gave standing obviations at this point and a few drunk people at one end of the bar demanded that they do something hot on the stage. Thankfully, they were greeted by Gojyo's fist in their mouths before they could get even more demanding.

And so the next part began. The stage went dark and slowly became illuminated with dark blue and purple that imitated the night sky. Toki and Sanzo were onstage, ready to act the face-off.

Sanzo and Toki drew out both their swords and charged at each other. They both fought vying for the love of Tatsumi and finally, Shigure won the battle. Toki, playing Setsuna, was pushed to the ground and Sanzo got into the position to execute him.

"You have hounded my lover long enough! I shall put an end to all you have done! Die, worthless fool!" Sanzo said dramatically. Quietus leaped into the stage to protect Setsuna but it was too late and Toki had made a grim revelation.

The blade was real… 

The blade passed right through the green-eyed immortal. A shrill cry of pain escaped from his mouth as the blade was pulled away from his body. He fell into Toki's arms and with his dying breath; he delivered Midori's lines…

"What fate has befallen me, my love? Is this the price of my own loyalty? If so, I shall accept it… Because I… I…" Tears rolled down Quietus' paling face.

"Say no more, Midori…" Toki said, holding back his own tears as he captured Quietus' mouth with his own. The kiss was strong and sorrowful. And as Toki broke away, he heard lines that were never in the script…

"I love you, Toki…"

Quietus had fallen into temporary death, his blood spread out in all directions, staining Toki's clothing. With full sorrow, Toki drove his sword into his own heart making himself die, too.

"Why didn't you say it earlier, Quietus? Why?" With these last words, he fell into a temporary death, his hand still clasped around Quietus' own.

The audience was sobbing heavily. The death scene touched them all. The curtain fell.

There was no curtain call.      


	6. Chapter 5: A ghetto Doku, Pepsidrinking ...

Chapter 5: Stia Con Me A/N: Doku's… Ghetto? Yaone, Gojyo, Goku, Lirin and Jien (known as Doku by his hommies) play a big role here. 

Temporary death had passed and Quietus woke up to find himself lying on his bed. It was finally September 21. The twin's birthday.

"I guess I'll have to start the wheel of scheme…" He smirked as he got out of bed and put on his glasses, "Ah… What a wonderful day!"

While Quietus went over to where Toki slept, Hakkai and Sanzo were outside scheming for Quietus.

"Ah… What a wonderful day!" Hakkai gleefully pointed out to Sanzo.

"I know… You say this almost everyday when it's not raining…" Sanzo sighed as he looked at his brunette lover.

As always, it's that same old smile that always brightens up the first moments of daytime… 

"So… About the plan… I'll tell Goku what to do." Hakkai planned, "But for the meantime, we better go over to the shop to pick up the 'you-know-what'."

"Hmm… So how do we set these two up?" Quietus asked Toki.

"A hotel room?" Toki thought out loud.

"Hmm… I guess you're right!" Quietus laughed, "I'll make reservations for a room in the Kama Sutra Hotel!"

"The Kama Sutra Hotel?!?" Sanzo's jaw dropped as he overheard Hakkai's plan to Goku.

"Yes, the Kama Sutra Hotel…" Hakkai smiled, "Anyway, I want you to…"

"… Take them to a room where they would be locked in and won't be released 'till the next day!" Quietus said thoughtfully, Toki sweatdropping at every piece of the plan.

"I'll go pick up the 'you-know-what' from the shop…" Toki said as he set out of the manor.

"I'll go take a nice warm bath while I make reservations…" Quietus sighed as he bid Toki farewell.

---

"Ahh… The Kama Sutra Hotel…" Gojyo sighed as Quietus told him about the plan, "That place is the best hotel choice yet! A copy of Kama Sutra in every hotel room! So which room is it?"

"Here's the room number… I'm certain that Toki has set up the 'you-know-what' there already." Quietus grinned as he passed a piece of paper to the crimson-haired man, "Now… How are the decors for the party?"

"They're all exactly as Hibi planned in the letter." Gojyo said as he consulted a letter sent from London, "Everything in earthy colors, the curtains a fine shade of emerald green and all the best specialties of the house being cooked in the kitchen. But there are some tweaks…"

"Hakkai's chosen jazz music to be played onstage… And we've only reserved one table for us. Mmmhmm… So, Gojyo, don't forget our plan after the party. Get them and yank them out of here!" Quietus smiled as he finished plotting, "We'll just see what comes in the morning… Bye-bye!"

Unfortunately, for both Quietus and Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo had swapped plots and made their own plans behind their backs…

"So, Goku… What do you think, you'll turn off the lights and I blindfold all of them. Yaone-san's gonna come over with her sleeping gas."

"Yaone? Isn't she that girl who you slept with last night?" Goku asked innocently.

"Shaddap! Don't speak of that here! Don't you know that if her lover finds out that I sleep with her, I'll get my ass kicked badly?" Gojyo clasped his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Okay!"

"And need I mention that your girlfriend is that guy's sister?"

"Meep."

"And if he finds out about what we're doing, we'll surely get our asses kicked…" Gojyo shook the boy while he panicked.

"Hai-!"

"Anyway," Gojyo continued, "I'll carry Sanzo, you carry Qui, Lirin carries Hakkai and my brother's gonna come over to carry Toki. Got that? Yaone's got the cameras set up in both rooms. We've already informed the hotel about the plan, too."

"Hai-!" Goku responded. Just then, a bouncy girl about Goku's age came bounding into the bar wearing her limiters.

"Lirin!" Goku greeted his girlfriend who greeted him back with a cheery 'Yahoo!'

"So, are we ready to execute plan 'Birthday Surprise'?" Lirin asked the two.

"We just need to wait for Jien and Yaone." Gojyo said, "While waiting, would you like to drink something?"

"Oh! I'd take Pepsi in a can, please!" Lirin said cheerfully. Goku picked up a cold one from the fridge and tossed it to the cheery demon, "Arigatou!"

"Oh! Are we late?" Two demons with limiters came into the bar. One was female, wearing a tight-fitting halter-top and a miniskirt while her companion was dressed in familiar casuals that could be labeled as 'street'.

"You're just in time… It's just a half-hour before the party…" Gojyo consulted his wristwatch, "Hey, Jien. Hey, Yaone."

"Yo bro, 'sup!" Jien greeted his brother in a street fashion. Gojyo's eyebrow rose when he took a look at what his brother was currently wearing.

"I thought you were going gothic…"

"What's wrong with having some bling-bling around, bro? And the name is Dokugakuji! I'm known by that name by my hommies! I've made myself a honcho to 'em…" Jien asked before focusing on Yaone and commenting, "Hey Yaone, if yo' skirt keeps getting shorter, you gonna give men a happy birthday with that badonkadonk ass yo' got there!"

His remark was met with the hard slap of Yaone's hand.

"You speak that way about me again and I'm gonna hit you harder!"

"Um… Yaone, what he's saying is right… Your skirt gets shorter and you're gonna give every man in this room a sight of your… how do I say this… ass?" Gojyo pointed out.

"Oh… Thank goodness I've got a pair of shorts here…"

"Go change. And Doku-whatever your name is… You're still my bro, bro! SHA JIEN!!"

"Werd… I getcha point, bro…"

---

And so time passed and it was finally time for the party. The bar was alive with people enjoying the booze and the music. Hakkai, Sanzo, Quietus, Toki, Gojyo and Goku were enjoying a great birthday bash with all the food and booze any man could wish for.

"To the twins!" Gojyo rose his glass in cheers.

"Kampai!" Goku laughed as everyone's glasses met.

"Well then, aren't we lucky at how many gifts we've got this morning from Hibi-chan and Yuri-san?" Hakkai asked his brother.

"Ah! Two big packages for us… The only thing is that besides designer clothes and new weapons to add to the weapons collection in the training area she's given us some strange items…" Quietus said.

"Like those matching briefs with the words 'nice ass' written on them?" Toki asked.

"Oi! Don't mention them!" Quietus said shocked.

Sanzo took a sip of his booze and said, "I told you there would be nothing but trouble from that hebi onna…"

"Time to execute plan 'Birthday Surprise'!" Lirin signaled to Gojyo.

"Oi, I'll be back. Gotta use the little boy's room…" Gojyo said as he walked in the direction of the restrooms. But when he was sure none of them could catch him, he ran to the main light switch and turned all the lights off. Yaone employed her scentless sleeping gas and made sure everyone but her, Gojyo, Jien, Goku and Lirin were asleep. The five put on their night vision goggles and snatched their respective victims.

"Ready?" Gojyo asked his partners-in-crime.

"Ready!" Everyone else said in unison. 

And so off they went, carrying the sleeping bodies to the hotel and dumping them into their respective rooms and locking them in. The five have also reserved rooms and were now in Yaone's room to see what would happen next…

"Sanzo… What happened to us?" Hakkai awoke in a sensual room with a grand bed, candles illuminating the whole room. He was on the floor against Sanzo's chest. They seemed to have been dumped into the room as if they were hostages. Sanzo awoke and tried to open the door.

"Damn! It's locked from the outside! We have no other choice but to stay here…"

"But what do we do while we're here?"

"Let's see what's in this room…"

"Oh? What's this?" Hakkai spotted a little dining spot where there was some food covered by a silver dome, "Oysters on the half-shell… Sanzo, why don't we stop worrying? This room looks safe enough…"

Toki was the first to awake in the room. Quietus was in the corner opposite him, his face illuminated by the fire of the fireplace.

"Oi, Quietus…" Toki shook the brunette awake, "Where are we?"

Quietus looked around. The bedroom was elegant and home-like. The bed was covered in a warm scarlet quilt. He got up and tried the door.

"We're locked in…" Quietus remarked, "What do we do now?"

"Let's look around…" Toki suggested, "We might find another way to get out of this mess…"

"What's that smell?" Quietus noted something with scent coming from beside the bed, "… an oil burner?"

"Oooh! Jackpot! They've discovered the aphrodisiacs!" Yaone cheered with the rest of the gang.

"I wanna see some action, homies!" Jien remarked.

"Just be patient…" Gojyo grinned.

"We're hungry!" Goku and Lirin demanded.   


	7. Chapter 6: Trapped in a room with no key

Chapter 6: Una Notte Di Piacere 

A/N: One big thank you to Yuriko-chan again for the Sanzo X Hakkai lemon scene! Rabu-Rabu! Demo… You forgot the fact that we were on an AU fic! Dang it… Time to put my editing skills to the test…

---

_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

_Show me love, show me love_

_'Till I'm screaming for more_

_                                -t.A.T.u: Show Me Love_

---

The scent of the rose oil filled the cozy room. Neither Toki nor Quietus could find a way out of the room. It looked as if they'd have to spend the whole night with each other in that warm, home-like room and that single luxurious bed in front of the hearth.

"What do we do now?" Quietus asked the blonde who leaned against the wall in exhaustion. His face was still immaculate though stress was evident.

"Let's just make the best out of this night… I don't think being stuck here's so bad…" Toki shrugged his shoulders and looked at the brunette standing across him, his loose shirt trying to hide the lithe build behind it. His hands were on his waist and his gentle features beamed at him in a Hakkai-ish manner.

"Oi, Qui…"

"Yes, Toki-san?"  
  


"What you said during the play… Did you really mean it?"

"Why do you ask?"

Toki came close to Quietus and looked deep into the immortal's gentle eyes and said, "I need to know…"

Quietus smiled as he held Toki by his arms and pressed his lips against Toki's own in a discreet kiss. Toki looked at the brunette as he broke away.

"I wasn't kidding Toki… I want to be yours… I want you to think of me as your Hakkai… Show me love, Amida Toki…"

"But do you still love him?" Toki asked his gaze still fixed on Quietus' serene face.

"Love who?"

"My brother…"

A pause of silence came before the answer.

"No." Quietus finally answered, his face a mask of calm serenity, "What use is it to chase a goal which is so unrealistic…? Sanzo loves Hakkai and Hakkai loves him back… I simply can't break them apart. But Toki… at least I could love you so that neither of us would be alone."

"Qui…" Toki whispered as he took the brunette's mouth with his own, burying his fingers in the chocolate locks. Quietus wrapped his arms around Toki's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Slowly, they walked until Quietus' back hit the wall. They both broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"Never leave me, Quietus…" Toki whispered, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Toki… You know well I won't leave you. But do me a favor…" The brunette immortal stroked Toki's soft blonde tresses, "Call me by my real name. Hiro… Cho Hiro."

"Hiro…" Toki repeated the name as is it was in a whispered praise, "My Hiro…" His hot kisses were planted on the soft flesh of Quietus' neck.

Gasps escaped from the immortal's mouth as Toki's lips touched the middle of his neck, opening into a hot, passionate, open-mouthed kiss. Toki's hands worked at his buttons, opening them one by one. His lips followed soon afterwards, leading Quietus' cold body into heat.

"Toki!" Quietus breathed. The passion came too fast. His breathing slowed down as Toki stopped, "Please…"

Toki's lips went back to kissing his lover's warm lips. The bliss cradled them but before anything was made to drive the bliss higher, Quietus pulled away in guilt and walked towards the oil burner. The rose oil was all evaporated.

"What was I thinking?" The brunette laughed at himself, "Why were we doing that? Toki… Toki… Toki… Do you really love me?"

Toki came close to Quietus and poured a few more drops of rose oil into the oil burner. He wrapped his arms around Quietus' waist and murmured gently into his ear, "Hiro… Do I have to tell you how much I want you to stay with me? Stay with me… Let me love you… Let me, as you say, show you love."

The blonde immortal slid Quietus' shirt off his body. It fell to the floor as Toki turned his lover around, his fingers caressing the lean muscles of his lover's torso as he leaned in for another kiss. Quietus' cold hands crawled into Toki's shirt, gingerly feeling the tender flesh of his belly. Eventually, he slid the shirt off Toki's body and began to repay the passion Toki gave earlier. His teeth nipped at his neck and collarbone, leaving tiny bite marks behind. His palm flat against his chest sliding lightly down to his belly.

"Stop it… You're tickling me…" Toki said as he caught Quietus' hand in his and drew the brunette closer.

The rustle of clothes was heard again. The held each other in their barred state, every part of their anatomy so close to the other.

"There's no turning back now, Toki…" Quietus whispered into his blonde lover's ear as he lured him to the bed. Toki slid in after his lover, taking his place above him. His hand caressed Quietus' face as he kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hiro… Hiro… My Hiro…" Toki moaned as he passion collected in his groin, hardening it. He felt a hand grasp the rigid organ, drawing his eyelids half-mast as his sex was stroked gingerly as if it was fragile.

The reaper pressed Toki closer to him, close enough to be able to nibble at the flesh of his shoulder. Another moan escaped the blonde's lips as the arousal grew stronger and gave him pain.

"Then take me…" Quietus offered as he turned in bed, his back to Toki, ready to be taken.

But although his passion raged within him, Toki hesitated to take the reaper. Afraid of this ultimatum. Afraid of the consequences. Afraid that someday he might leave Quietus and never come back.

But in the end he gave up to his desire.

Toki held on to his lover as his sex had found the tight opening. He moaned as he entered him. One of his hands slithered down to where the brunette's organ was and began to tease it, feeling it harden under his hand.

He started thrusting now, his breath dancing on his lover's skin, his hand caressing the throbbing sex. Every movement satiating his lover, his deliverer, _his Hiro…_

The thrusts came faster, Toki maddened by passion and desire. Quietus muffling his loud moans of pain, ecstasy and mixed emotions. He cried for Toki in pure desire. His thoughts only focused on his fair-haired angel, his remedy for this eternal loneliness.

And finally, all was released.

Toki fell beside Quietus in exhaustion. The emerald-eyed brunette smiled as he laid his head against his lover's chest. He was about to say something when Toki pressed a finger against his lips to silence him.

"I love you, Hiro… My Quietus… My dark reaper…" Toki whispered as his fingers twined with Quietus.

Just like in my dream… Quietus thought as he looked at Toki's placid face, the only thing is that he's warm…

---

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes to alter our lives

30 minutes to makes up my mind

30 minutes to finally decide 

                                -t.A.T.u: 30 Minutes

---

Click 

Hakkai laughed as Sanzo handcuffed him to the bedpost. The wine set beside the oysters drugged them and unfortunately, they were behaving strangely…

"Sanzo… Please me…" Hakkai laughed as he watched his intoxicated lover. Sanzo took off his shirt and threw it to one side. He didn't refuse the request Hakkai made. He immediately leaned over and kissed him – hard, forcefully breaking his lips apart as the heat washed over his body. He cared no longer, he wanted him, he needed him. Hakkai only moaned as he was pinned down on the warm carpeted floor, the cold steel of the handcuffs against his skin. 

"Sanzo." Hakkai whispered softly and teasingly as the blonde broke away, his lips brushing against the skin of Hakkai's neck. "Don't you think you're going a little too –"

Sanzo kissed him repeatedly before he could even finish. 

"Shut up…" He whispered in between them. His hands moving quickly, undoing the small strands that kept Hakkai's shirt properly closed. Sanzo had already positioned himself on top of him, their hips slowly grinding against each other. He continued to undress him as Hakkai squirmed in excitement. He couldn't help but moan, the hardness between his lover's legs against his own. 

                The monk soon tore the shirt off Hakkai in frustration, leaning down to kiss the lean figure, his hands moving down to his pants and unbuttoning them, Sanzo was able to remove every single item of clothing on him, throwing it aside. He was about to lean over to kiss him again when Hakkai smirked and broke the handcuffs away with a small ki blast, kissing him first and pushing him down, his hands were undressing him, he moved his humps harder and faster. Sanzo groaned roughly – as soon as their naked bodies were against each other. 

                He was ready for entrance when Hakkai moved down. He moaned almost in question, but Hakkai's only response was a smirk, as he continued to lower himself between his lover's legs. The warmth there excited him as he leaned over and took him in. He heard another moan as he moved his head back and forth, making his teeth gently scrape the skin. His tongue brushing over the head with long, soft and teasing strokes. 

                Sanzo was writhing in pleasure, not aware that he was already clasping a fistful of Hakkai's hair as he thrust deeper into the brunette's mouth. Hakkai didn't gag at all as he was given more access. He made the strokes of his tongue faster and faster, he sucked on the skin, hard and swollen, he kept doing this as he felt Sanzo jerk in surprise, giving out a raspy cry. He felt the hardness in his mouth, hotter and harder, he tasted good. 

He knew that Sanzo was close to coming, and this is why he pulled away. 

Sanzo glanced at Hakkai as he was breathing heavily. "What –" He was cut off as Hakkai leaned in and kissed him, making him taste himself. He soon pulled away, moving a little, readying himself as he suddenly impaled himself on the pulsating manhood that wanted release. 

                Both of them moaned as they started to move, their hips ramming against each other. 

Harder and faster, Hakkai remained on top, breathing heavily as his hands ran on the smooth chest that lay before him. Sanzo groaned louder as his touches were slowly driving him to the edge, he drove in harder and deeper, making Hakkai cry out loudly. He soon got impatient and pushed Hakkai back down. There was more roughness with him now; his thrusts were harder by every moment and every cry that escaped Hakkai's lips. 

The brunette felt his own sex wanting release as he felt it hardening. 

Sanzo knew he was almost there. He moved his hips faster and moaned, leaning in and kissing Hakkai hungrily as he pushed in deeper.

                Hakkai felt the pain and the pleasure surge through him as he cried out again. He arched his back as he heard Sanzo groan as he thrust in one last time before reaching his climax. 

                But Sanzo was hardly through with him. He moved quickly, knowing that little more would push Hakkai there. Still positioned on top of him, Sanzo spread his legs a little wider allowing Hakkai to thrust himself into him. He winced slightly but he ignored the slight pain – he moved quickly, driving himself in harder and faster. Both their cries were heard through out, Hakkai called out Sanzo's name as he pushed himself in deeper and deeper – Sanzo knew it was painful but he could hardly feel it as his own thoughts were clouded. 

                Their movements were soon more passionate, more urgent… aggressive. Hakkai kept moving and Sanzo did the same along with his thrusts. 

                It was a little longer before Hakkai gave one last piercing thrust that he released inside of him. Sanzo leaned in and captured his mouth, muffling both their cries. 

                Sanzo fell back beside Hakkai, gathering his lover in his arms and kissing his damp forehead. He closed his eyes as he felt Hakkai lean in and embrace him back, both of them catching their breaths, calming themselves down as their bodies rested against each other. 

                He didn't have to say anything. He only looked into the tired emerald eyes that beheld him. He gave a silent nod and kissed him again. And between them, they knew what it meant. 


	8. Chapter 7: The Morning After

Chapter 7: La Mattina Dopo 

Sunlight seeped through the curtains of Toki and Qui's hotel room. Toki's blue eyes fluttered open and surveyed the room. A fireplace full of ashes, an oil burner with the oil completely evaporated, a soft bed and something surprising.

"Quietus…" Toki murmured drowsily as he looked at the brunette sleeping on his chest and finally, he remembered what had happened the night before.

The passionate lovemaking, the taste of the reaper's flesh and his name lingering in his mouth… Cho Hiro…

But in a strange way, he had lost whatever love he had shown the twin the night before.

"I'm denying it again…" He whispered to himself as he carefully got out of bed and dressed himself up. Toki was about to head for the door when he heard Quietus stir from his sleep. The reaper stirred, gracefully lifting himself out of bed. His eyes opened to see Toki and he turned away.

"Ohayou, Toki…" Quietus' soft voice broke the silence.

"Ohayou." Toki replied, "Would you like to go with me downstairs to have breakfast?"

Quietus turned to face Toki smiling, "Sure."

"Get dressed then. I'll see you downstairs."

"Matte."

"Doushita?"

"Wouldn't you like to wait?" Quietus said as he slid out of bed and put on his clothes. Toki watched the taller immortal as he made some final adjustments to what he wore. The final buttonhole sealed, the elliptical eyeglasses slid on and the lithe immortal's chestnut hair fixed up.

"Can we go now?" Toki finally asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Quietus walked towards his fair-haired lover and caught his lips in a quick kiss, "I'd recommend that you be a bit more patient, ne, Toki-san?"

---

Meanwhile, in Sanzo and Hakkai's room, the two had spent the whole night sleeping on the carpeted floor. All the candles were burnt out and their clothes lay scattered around. Hakkai's shirt from the night before lay in a torn heap, noting the aggression of last night's escapade.

"Wasn't last night fun?" Hakkai smiled at his blonde lover who held him in his arms.

"Better than all the other nights in this lifetime, perhaps." Sanzo laughed.

"Why don't we go downstairs and see whatever happened to those brothers of ours?"

"Why don't we go downstairs and share a little morning Jacuzzi. Just you and me?"

"Let's go see what happened first, ne?"

Sanzo laughed and got off the floor. He put on the shirt and pants he shed last night and thought of something as he looked at the torn shirt Hakkai had worn that same night.

"Why don't I go downstairs and buy you a new shirt first?"

Hakkai laughed and opened the closet to reveal some clothes the hotel staff had kept there just in case something like that happened.

"No need!"

---

                "There you are!!" Hakkai laughed as he spotted Quietus and Toki having breakfast at the hotel café.

                "Aniki! Ohayou! Would you like a breadstick?" Quietus smiled as he offered his twin the basket of breadsticks on their table.

                "I'll pass." Hakkai apologized.

                "So, whatever happened between the two of you last night?" Sanzo began, hiding the happiness in his voice.

                "Whoever gave you permission to barge into my personal life?" Toki asked, his temper starting to rise.

                "I'm your brother. That gives me permission to barge in…" Sanzo smirked as he playfully bopped Toki on the head with his harisen.

                "Kuso… The trouble of having older brothers to pester you…"

                "Maa, maa, Toki-san… It's not all that bad." Quietus beamed at Toki.

                "Oh! Don't tell me you're all taking Sanzo's side now!" Toki whined sarcastically.

                Both of the brunette twins sweatdropped as they found the remark strange.

                "We aren't supporting either of you." They said in unison.

                "Really?" Sanzo asked.

                A pause of silence commenced.

                "Nanjatte!" Both of the brunettes laughed noting that the whole thing was just a joke.

                "Well then," Hakkai began, "Why don't we all go back home now… I'm starting to miss daily pancakes…"

                "Is it me or are we being followed?" Quietus laughed nervously as he scanned the café for a familiar ki.

                "Gojyo, Yaone, Jien, Lirin and Goku…"

                "Dammit! They caught us!!" Gojyo threw his hands up into the air, "Ah well, at least the whole nighttime incident is over… Heheh."

                "Gojyo, you sick bastard…" Toki growled as he clasped his hands around his neck in an attempt to strangle him.

                "It's useless to kill useless cockroaches. They've got thick outer shells." Hakkai smiled. The rest of the group nodded repeatedly in unison. Gojyo sighed and Toki let go of his neck. Quietus smiled as Toki went back to his seat and finished the rest of his breakfast.

                "Now, what about that Jacuzzi?" Sanzo nudged Hakkai. Hakkai only laughed nervously and shook his head.

                "Too bad for you two…" Jien whistled, "All that last-night action and no morning Jacuzzi…"

                "Ah! Not to worry… Once Hibi gets back here, we ought to ask her to make a Jacuzzi in the manor." Quietus grinned at the couple that looked quite disappointed.

---

                Later, back in the manor, the four immortals went back to their rooms to relax. What was in for the twins was quite a surprise.

                "Sanzo! Look here…" Hakkai beckoned Sanzo to look at the strange package in his room. Hakkai ripped the colorful wrapper and found a brand-new flute, "Suteki…"

                "Hm? It came from Qui." Sanzo noted as he looked at the card in the bundle of torn wrappers.

                "Might as well thank him later…"

                "Ara? What's this?" Quietus questioned as he entered his room to find a box-shaped package lying on his bed. He unwrapped the box with telekinesis to find a new violin with a shiny black finish. He smiled as he closed its container again, making a mental note to use it later at the Classico. But before he put the trash out, he saw a card fluttering down.

                "It's from Hakkai… I'll thank him later."

                The Classico was busy as always when Hakkai and Sanzo came in a few hours later. 

                "Konbanwa, Gojyo!" Hakkai greeted the redhead bartender who replied with a quick smile, "Ne, can you give a report on how business has been doing ever since Hibi was away?"

                "So far, we're doing just fine. But the expense for talents is a wee bit higher than what we're earning here…"

                "Estimated by how much?"

                Gojyo whipped out his clipboard and put it in front of the two. Sanzo snatched the board and barked at Gojyo, "10,000 yen per act!? Dammit!! Hibi's resources at the bank aren't gonna last eternity…"

                "And if she finds out about this then…" Hakkai made the off-with-his-head gesture, "We'll be facing her fury."

                "Dammit… Cancel all outside performances for the next two months, Gojyo! We'll be working overtime here. No vacations until Hibi gets back!" Sanzo growled as Hakkai began calculating how much would they need to earn to make up for the loss.


	9. Chapter 8: Worse than Medusa

Chapter 8: Ritorni Di Il Serpente 

                Short brown hair curled around her plump cheeks, her eyes shielded under a pair of dark shades, her posture mature and lady-like… But unfortunately she was only a shorty with a body of a thirteen-year old.

                "Oi! Hibi-chan! Watch –" Yuri tried to caution the immortal who was walking ahead of her. But it was too late; Hibiemi Hoshizora already had tripped and was flat on her face in the middle of the airport, "out."

---

                Three months have passed since the little rendezvous in the hotel. Fortunately for Sanzo and Hakkai, they treasured the little surprise but on the other hand, Toki and Quietus had become more or less a bit distant. Things in the manor hadn't changed a bit since that night. Except for the little disappointment Quietus carried in his voice every time he talked to his brother.

                "Hey, what are we going to perform tonight?" Quietus asked, his voice without the calmness his brother possessed.

                "Hm… I think it'll be excerpts from Les Miserables…" Hakkai replied.

                "Chotto!!" Sanzo stopped the discussion, "How in heck are we going to do LesMis with only me as a singer?!"

                "I'll shape shift…" Quietus sighed.

                "But first, let's head over to the Classico." Hakkai smiled, "Wait. Where's Toki?"

                No answer came from the other two.

                "Let's just look for him later," Quietus sighed, "We have more important things to attend to."

                Sanzo shrugged his shoulders and made his way out of the manor. Quietus sighed and began to follow, but he was stopped by Hakkai's hand on his shoulder.

                "I understand how you feel, Qui." Hakkai smiled, "Maybe he's hiding from the fact that he really does love you…"

                "Maybe. Or maybe he hates me," Qui sighed, "I don't think I can perform tonight…"

                "Daijoubu! Don't worry, you've got me on your side!" Hakkai laughed, patting his brother's shoulder, "Well then, let's go now."

                Meanwhile, Toki stayed in his room pondering on why all his wanting seemed to evaporate.

                "Why in the fuck am I living like this…?"

---

                Sanzo pushed open the doors of the Classico and was greeted by the melody of the piano playing "I Dreamed A Dream" from Les Miserables. To him and the twins, it only meant one thing.

                "The Hebi Onna's back."

                The music of the piano stopped. The three of them looked at the stage to find the thirteen-year old in her long-sleeved European clothes grinning at them.

                "Tadaima!" She chirped.

                "Hibi-chan!" Quietus smiled as he greeted his sister, "Okaeri!"

                "Well, I guess Qui's gotten over the little depression, eh?" Hakkai smiled at Sanzo as the two watched the little brother-sister reunion. 

                "Naa, minna! I've got souvenirs!" Hibiemi cheerfully announced to the rest, "They're back in the manor if you'd like to see them…"

                "Lemme guess… French bread, Italian wine, Spanish sardines and German franks?" Sanzo grumbled.

                "That's just ¼ of the package…" The immortal girl smiled, "Well then, what's the performance tonight?"

                "LesMis," Hakkai smiled, "Are you performing?"

                "Performing? Hah! You must be jesting if you'd say I wouldn't perform! I love the stage!" 

                "Yoshi!! I don't have to sing tonight!" Sanzo cheered behind everyone else's back.

                "What in heck are you cheering about, Sanzo-san?"

                Sanzo turned around to see Hibiemi glaring at him menacingly. 

                "You're performing tonight and that gives me a day-off…" Sanzo drew out his gun and pointed it at the younger immortal.

                "Tch. Have you forgotten who owns this bar!?!" The enraged immortal drew out her naginata from thin air and managed to threaten Sanzo.

                "Hibi-chan wa totemo kowaii desu…" Quietus passed his brother a nervous smile. Hakkai only laughed and drew the little girl back with telekinesis.

                "Ja… Shall we go back to the manor now, minna?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo took out his harisen and bopped Hibiemi on the head before wrapping his arm around Hakkai's shoulders and drawing him close before leaving for the manor. Hibiemi sighed and teleported away. Quietus stayed behind and decided not to go to the manor. He got up onstage and took a seat in front of the piano and played 'I Dreamed A Dream' with almost the same emotion that was taking over him.

                The emotion of loneliness and disappointment.

---

                _I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_                When hope was high and life worth living_

_                I dreamed that love would never die_

_                I dreamed that God would be forgiving…_

The whole Classico was silent as the young immortal's strangely innocent voice played on the wind like a fine-tuned woodwind instrument. Being young, Hibiemi's voice didn't possess the strength most singers at her real age had. Instead she retained the innocent-sounding child's voice. Strangely, her voice became immersed into the background as if her voice was just another instrument but this didn't bother her. But after a while, she heard the sound of Quietus' violin falter slightly. But she continued to sing.

                _He slept a childhood by my side_

_                And filled my days with endless wonder_

_                He took my childhood in his stride_

_                But he was gone when autumn came_

                Her eyes scanned the audience to find Toki sitting in the back of the crowd, his eyes downcast and not bothering to look at anyone onstage. She prepared to break into the most powerful part of the song but as the first note hit, she heard something she never expected to hear: Quietus was singing the song instead of her. The sound of the violin was gone and so, in order to keep the song's tune even, she focused her concentration on the piano.

                _And still I dream he'll come to me_

_                And we will live the years together_

_                But there are dreams that cannot be_

_                There are some storms we cannot weather_

                And smiling, she joined her brother in a duet.

                _I had a dream my life would be_

_                So diff'rent from this hell I'm living_

_                So diff'rent now from what it seems_

_                Now life has killed the dream I dreamed…_

                Now the violin resumed playing and as the song came to an end, the three brunettes took a bow. Sanzo got onstage and took Hibiemi's place as the singer. Hakkai smiled at his lover as he turned his notes over to the song Sanzo was about to sing. He looked over to Quietus and saw him regaining his concentration on the violin. They began to play the music. While the song was being sung, Quietus took a little peek to see if Toki was still sitting there. But to his dismay, he was gone.

                After the whole performance ended, Hibiemi walked over to the bar where Gojyo was busy serving drinks to the customers to check how the bar was doing during her leave.

                "Well then, boss," Gojyo replied, "We've been overspending a bit, but luckily Sanzo and Hakkai were able to recover almost all we've lost."

                "And how much is that?"

                "Hm… 10,000 per act?"

                "WHAT!?!" Hibiemi shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Calm down, calm down… At least Sanzo and Hakkai were able to recover almost all the losses… Be calm, be calm, be calm…" Hibiemi took a deep breath and ordered a glass of wine.

 

                "Sanzo… Is it me or did Hibi-chan just freak out after knowing that we've been doing a little overspending?" Hakkai asked his blonde lover as they watched the bar where Hibiemi drank wine like a fish.

                "She did."

                "Boys…" The two jumped in their seats as they felt a hands clasp over their shoulders.

                "H-Hebi Onna!!" Sanzo growled.

                "We have a lot of money to recover… And you two will be working overtime, ne?" Hibiemi smiled, "Sorry if I've spoiled any nighttime pleasures for you…"

                "Aww… There goes the plan of making out in the pool tonight…" Hakkai sighed.

                "You two were planning that?!?" The younger immortal shrieked back, "If I find your little remains in that pool… You two are soooo dead."

                "Remains? What remains?" Sanzo said sarcastically.

                "What comes out?" Hibiemi's eyebrow went up mockingly.

                "Oh…" Hakkai laughed nervously and leaned over to Sanzo to whisper in his ear, "Are you sure you cleaned the pool after every make-out session?"

                "I did," Sanzo whispered back, "I'm sure Hibiemi wouldn't notice…"

                Hakkai went back into a calm sitting position, "Ja… Will we be having a staff meeting?"

                "Hai…" Hibiemi smiled, "You better arm yourselves with tight leather pants for tonight's suggestion…"

                "Whatever does she mean by that?" Hakkai asked as he watched the younger brunette walk off into the direction of the exit. __


End file.
